


Apartment Story

by intermundia, whohatessand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Reconciliation Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermundia/pseuds/intermundia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/pseuds/whohatessand
Summary: It's late at night on Coruscant, midway through the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan is not at the Temple, not on his ship, and not answering his coms. Cody is at a loss, and so Anakin is dispatched to find him—despite his resentment at Obi-Wan's deception during the recent Hardeen mission. He finds Obi-Wan in a bar on the lower levels, and he's a little drunk, very depressed, and altogether confused by Anakin's presence. After all, Anakin had just moved out of their shared apartment. Why would he be seeking Obi-Wan out?Or, the boys finally communicate, and realize afew thingsabout how their relationship has changed during the war.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 472





	Apartment Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Apartment Story, a collab done in early July 2020 only now edited and ready for consumption! Written originally as a roleplay thread between intermudia (Obi-Wan) and whohatessand (Anakin), edited slightly for readability. 
> 
> I (intermundia) was asked, 'what the hell do you think Obi-Wan thinking with Hardeen like _seriously_ wtf?' and I was like... 'I don't know! I'd have to write the scene and ask him' and so we did.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this smutty, emotional mess :)

“He’s not my responsibility, Rex.”

Rex sighed at Anakin’s deep frown. “I understand, sir, but Cody is concerned. It’s not like General Kenobi to ignore his comlink. I’m not sure who else to ask.” 

_Clearly Obi-Wan is good at leaving people out of the loop. I’m not sure why Cody is surprised._ Anakin wanted to say, but bit his tongue instead. It wasn’t Rex’s responsibility to get the brunt end of Anakin’s anger. 

“He’s a grown man.” Anakin said instead, arguing despite knowing the argument was pointless. One _disappointed_ look from Rex, and suddenly Anakin found himself in the lower levels of Coruscant following behind Obi-Wan’s trail. 

It was not entirely a surprise to find his old Master at a bar, _the man does enjoy a good drink._ The last thing Anakin wanted to do was speak to him in any capacity, let alone drunk. He’d done a decent enough job ignoring confrontation... until now, when even just the _sight_ of that familiar auburn hair was still enough to make Anakin’s blood boil.

Inside the bar, Obi-Wan was carefully lining up the sixth empty glass of what looked like Corellian whiskey with the other five, nudging it into position with a lazy poke. His posture was slumped, his head in his hand. He tapped the bar, and the bartender slid him another.

A gloved hand intercepted the drink being cast across the table before it reached its intended consumer. “I think you’ve had enough,” Anakin’s voice spoke up suddenly, annoyed. “Cody’s been trying to contact you.” _And you’re drunk._ He’d known Obi-Wan long enough to recognize the intoxicated body language almost immediately.

“Hey!" Obi-Wan frowned and reached for the glass, ignoring Anakin’s words entirely. His speech is slightly too deliberate to sound natural. _“I_ paid for that, _I’m_ drinking it.”

“Well,” Anakin took the whiskey, handing it off to the nearest drunken customer. The stranger smiled at him gratefully, but Anakin ignored him completely, turning his attention back towards Obi-Wan. “Now you just bought a drink for _that guy_. It’s time to go.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes followed the whiskey as it disappeared into the crowd and he looked back at Anakin with slightly glassy eyes, his tone suspicious. “What are _you_ even doing here?”

“ _Cody_ was concerned about you.” His emphasis was on the name Cody—Anakin needed to be _clear_ that he was _not_ concerned. “I’m here to bring you back to the Temple, _now_ preferably.”

“Good man, that Cody.” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded almost wistful as he turned back to the bar. He rearranged his posture, hunching a bit defensively. “Thank you, but no—I don’t particularly relish the idea of going back to the Temple, so I’m afraid I must decline your generous offer of an escort, Anakin.” He began to look for the bartender. "Apologies for the inconvenience." 

The line of Anakin’s lips flattened, and he swore he was going to have permanent wrinkles from furrowing his brows too much— _at least that’s what Ahsoka told him_. “I wasn’t asking for your opinion. Is there any particular reason you don’t want to come back to the Temple, or are you just being difficult?”

“Hah!” Obi-Wan barked a laugh devoid of humor. He rubbed a hand down his face, smoothing his expression. His jaw clenched and he began to sound resentful. “Why do I need a reason? Why can’t I have five minutes to myself? Why do I always have to be _Obi-Wan Kenobi?”_

If there was a single comment that could make Anakin flare his nostrils, it was absolutely _that one._ It took everything in him at that moment not to turn on the spot and immediately leave Obi-Wan behind. He snapped. “You haven’t been Obi-Wan for a while now, right? Was that not enough pretend for you?”

“No, no, no… You don’t understand,” Obi-Wan shook his head dramatically. “Even when I was Rako... I was still Obi-Wan Kenobi. Everywhere I go, people want me to do things for them. I don’t even do them right! It never stops!” He paused and looked away for a moment, trying to sound less emotional. “Just go, Anakin. Tell Cody I'm fine and I'll be his Obi-Wan tomorrow." He studied Anakin's face as best he could, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I still don’t understand why you’re even here. You took everything out of our apartment.”

“No,” Anakin shook his head. “You don’t get to do this, it’s not fair. I’m not the one who messed up here.” For _once_ in his entire kriffing life, it actually wasn’t Anakin’s fault this time. “You don’t get to be angry at me like I’m the one who did something wrong.”

“All the more reason for you to _not be here_." Obi-Wan said the last few words like they were self-evident. "You surely have _better_ places where you would _rather_ be.”

Anakin clenched his mechanical fist to the side, attempting to release as much boiling anger into the Force as possible. For the first time he _finally_ understood how Obi-Wan must have felt dealing with him as a Padawan. “I really don’t want to start a scene here, Obi-Wan. Can you _please_ just come with me back to the Temple?”

“You’re not going to let me drink anything else, are you?” Obi-Wan scowled at him and stood up, swaying slightly. “Fine.”

Anakin sighed in relief, “Finally.” He noticed the intoxicated swaying, but his own bitter feelings wouldn’t allow him to actually _help_ Obi-Wan. “I have a speeder outside. I’m sure you’re capable of walking to the door.”

"Oh, _must_ you have driven?" Obi-Wan sighed, and began wandering away towards the door. "I promise you, Padawan, I will be sick in your speeder if you do not, for _once_ in your life, drive responsibly."

Usually Anakin would have replied with some snarky comment along the lines of _‘if you barf in my speeder, you’re going to walk,’_ with a teasing smirk attached towards the end. But tonight, he didn’t. Instead, Anakin just simply said, “I’m not your Padawan anymore.”

Obi-Wan stopped moving abruptly, and lingered for a moment before squaring his shoulders and continuing to walk. “You’ll always have been my Padawan. You can’t change the past, Anakin, even if you disdain me now.” He shot a look sideways at Anakin's profile. "Which returns us to my question that you've been evading. Why are _you_ here? Why aren't you... Why aren't you at... Why aren't you moving in?"

“I’m _here_ because Cody was worried about your safety, so I was sent to go looking for you. I thought we covered this already.” His tone was far too snappy, but something else Obi-Wan said had Anakin glancing at him curiously. “What are you talking about? Why am I not moving in _where_ _?”_

“I’ll never understand why you are so insistent on playing coy,” Obi-Wan grumbled. “I’m not an idiot. You took your things to Padmé's, didn't you?”

Anakin just looked at him for a moment, blinking quickly. _Now’s_ when he decided to finally get upset about Padmé? When they weren’t even together anymore? “I don’t see how that’s any of your business. She’s just a friend, and is kindly letting me stay there temporarily.” 

“You’re right.” Obi-Wan swallowed and walked faster, still weaving slightly. “It’s not my business. I’m sorry I asked. I didn’t mean to. I don’t want to know. Please don't tell me. I think I want to take the hoverbus home... or to the Temple, anyway.”

Anakin hurried after him, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm with his artificial hand. “Obi-Wan. Get. In. The. Speeder.” He tugged on his shoulder, making a conscious effort to _not_ squeeze too tight with his mechanical hand.

Obi-Wan made a small noise that almost sounded like a growl. “Honestly, there is no need to manhandle me, I can find my way, Anakin, I am not that drunk, I’ve done this way drunker.” He pulled ineffectually against Anakin’s steady grip. “You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to be here. I don’t understand why you’re here. Why did you agree to come? I thought you didn’t want to be around me. You took all the stuff out of our apartment.” He swallowed. "My apartment."

Anakin didn’t want to have this conversion in the middle of the street. He didn’t want to have this conversion with Obi-Wan while Obi-Wan was drunk. In fact, he didn’t want to have _this_ conversation _at all._ However, it seemed as if he was practically getting forced into it, the least Anakin could do was control the setting. “If you come back with me, then we can talk in private. Please.” Anakin softened his gaze just enough to get Obi-Wan to concede.

“You want to talk to me?” Obi-Wan looked startled, and stopped resisting. He began to look very confused. “You didn’t want to talk to me before.”

“Yes, I want to talk to you,” Anakin lied. If he could get Obi-Wan back to the Temple, then hopefully the man would be passed out from exhaustion before Anakin actually had to follow through.

Obi-Wan laughed, nodding with satisfaction. “You don’t. I knew it.” He clumsily climbed into the passenger's seat of the speeder, collapsing in a pile of limbs, his tunics askew. His voice was resigned. “You don’t have to, Anakin. Thank you for the ride.”

“No problem.” Anakin sighed, climbing his way into the driver’s seat. _This was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?_

The drive back to the Temple was oddly quiet—neither was entirely sure what to say to break the silence. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a funny look when Anakin parked and exited the speeder, and they began to walk together towards Obi-Wan's _now solo_ apartment, Anakin following slightly behind, watching to ensure tipsy Obi-Wan didn't face-plant straight onto the floor.

"Did you... did you forget something?" Obi-Wan finally asked, pausing outside the apartment door. His voice was wary, and he avoided eye contact, staring hard at the keypad as he punched in the code with great precision. The door slid open and he put a hand against the wall, propping himself up, but not walking inside. He gave Anakin a sideways look. "You were very thorough when you left."

“I… no, I didn’t forget anything, but—” Anakin looked away, unable to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze fully. “It is really late. I’m probably just going to crash on the couch, if that’s okay with you?” _Despite how angry he may be, he couldn’t just leave Obi-Wan by himself when he was this drunk._

_Could he?_

It looked like it took several seconds for the question to process in Obi-Wan's hazy mind, and then he looked uncommonly solemn. "You can always stay here, Anakin. You never need to ask. But..." He swallowed and looked down. "You don't have to play crèchemaster with me. I'll be fine. Don't... don't be here if it makes you unhappy. I... I don't want that." He pushed off the wall and wandered inside, making for the small kitchenette. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think the Jedi Council would be too happy if you fell and hit your head, or choked on your own vomit.” Anakin said, voice full of reproach. He followed Obi-Wan inside the apartment, ignoring Obi-Wan's objections, and frowned at his back. “Plus, Cody would kill me if he knew I just left you alone in this state.” 

Standing across the room, Anakin realized this was the first time they'd been truly alone together since they’d rescued the Chancellor on Naboo, days ago. _He was still so angry, he still wanted to leave. Why didn’t he? He needed to understand…_ “Why did you decide to go drinking _tonight?_ _”_

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, distracted from pawing through his tea cupboard. "What?" He attempted to study Anakin's face for a long second before turning back to selecting a box, and beginning to heat the water on the small nanowave stove. "There was nothing for me here."

Anakin scoffed. “Maybe all your friends are mad at you after they had to attend your funeral? I’m sure it must be a little _uncomfortable_ for them to be around you. Have you ever thought about that?”

 _"Have I ever thought about that?"_ Obi-Wan set down his mug hard on the counter and turned to face Anakin. His tone was laced with resentment, almost mocking. He could imitate Anakin's irritated voice almost perfectly after so much time together. His breathing was unsteady, his eyes bright. " _Have I ever thought about that?_ Yes, Anakin! I _did_ think. I _have_ thought. I don't do _anything else_ but think!" Obi-Wan’s face twisted with frustration and then smoothed out. He straightened his posture, pushed his shoulders down, and tried to speak again with a level, repressive tone. "I did my duty. You did yours. The Chancellor is alive. The war continues." 

“So that’s it? You don’t see _anything_ wrong with what you did? Just another day in the life of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Anakin could feel the anger spitting from his voice, his hands were shaking, and he clenched them into fists. “You lied to the people who love you, in the worst way possible! You made Ahsoka hold your body! _My_ Padawan! How could you lie to everyone like that? How could you lie to _me_ like that?”

"I _know_ it was wrong!" Obi-Wan's volume rose to match Anakin’s, his eyes flashing. He gestured sharply, moving forward. "I _also_ know it was _necessary_ , Anakin! I'm sorry your feelings got hurt! But this is a war!" His voice cracked and he paused, making an attempt to collect himself. 

Anakin immediately filled the silence. “My _feelings_ got hurt? That’s all it was to you? Obi-Wan, I was _devastated_. I thought you were dead! I grieved you! Stop talking to me like I’m some immature child—like this was just some minor inconvenience in my life. How am I ever supposed to trust you again?” Anakin turned his face away, looking up to prevent the buildup of tears of anger, frustration, and _grief_. 

"I was at the core of a highly sensitive intelligence operation!” Obi-Wan argued, desperately trying to make him understand. The alcohol was inhibiting his ability to stay quiet, to hold back. “I am a Jedi, Anakin, you know that! My _life_ is my duty! The Council wanted it, so they got it! Those who _love me_ as you claim, _whoever_ they are, should know that I am a Jedi, and shouldn't be attached! They _shouldn't love me!_ This is what Jedi are supposed to do! We _give!_ And give and give and give!" 

Obi-Wan cut himself off abruptly, turning away to take the water off the stove. He muttered resentfully, “You’re one to talk, anyway. Honesty has hardly ever been _your_ highest priority.” 

Anakin stiffed at the comment, nostrils flaring. “What are you talking about? Please tell me what lies I’ve told that could _possibly_ compare to this.”

“Never mind!” Obi-Wan shook his head vigorously, shooting him a dark look. "I didn't mean to say that. Never mind about that. I don't... you don't have to tell me about your private life. Never mind." He poured hot water over his tea, and his hand was shaking slightly, so he focused all his effort on putting the cup down without spilling. "I didn't mean to trivialize your feelings. I know... I knew you would be sad." He ran a hand over his beard. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be devastated."

“How could you... how could you not realize I would be?” Anakin’s voice broke quietly. “If that’s what you think I am... some emotionless, cold Jedi unable to grieve… I guess I really haven’t turned out _anything_ like what you intended for me. I’m _sorry_ if that’s what you wanted from me, but that’s just not who I am.”

"I know you're... I know you care about... people." Obi-Wan swallowed, looking down. "I just... I'm not... people. I thought you would be fine, and not care… much."

“That is _such_ bantha poodoo.” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in complete disbelief from what he was hearing. _Of course he cared about Obi-Wan, how could Obi-Wan possibly think any differently?_ Anakin shook his head. “I would never be fine, and next time your _mission_ revolves around my feelings—just don’t bother. I’m tired of being the example of what not to do. What you did was cruel!”

"Cruel?" Obi-Wan picked up his tea and frowned at it as he walked, keeping it steady and setting it down with care before sitting heavily on the couch. He stared at the ceiling, sounding lost. "I... I guess, from your perspective. I just... I thought you would care a lot more about keeping the Chancellor safe. I thought that would be more important to you than... I just... You don't need me around, Anakin. I don't... I didn't expect you to be more than sad."

Anakin softened his gaze, anger subsiding temporarily as he made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Obi-Wan. “Of course I care about the Chancellor’s safety, but we could have found another way. I know I’m not supposed to feel this way, but... I do still need you.” He looked down towards the floor, watching his own feet shuffle anxiously. “I thought you were my _best friend._.. and I... I couldn’t understand how you could do something like this to me.”

Obi-Wan's head flopped over, his eyes moving from the ceiling down to stare fixedly at Anakin's face. His voice is tentative. "We're friends?" He leaned slightly closer, the faintest hint of whiskey still on his breath. "I thought... I thought _you_ thought I was… that I was just your old Master. I didn’t know we were friends."

Anakin lifted his gaze from the floor, blinking curiously. “I... thought so? I guess I assumed we had moved past our old _teaching_ relationship into being… I mean, we still live—” Anakin cringed slightly, looking away, “we _lived_ together.”

Obi-Wan's head pulled back as if struck at the correction. He looked around the empty apartment, his face falling. "I know. You left. But..." He sighed, looking back at Anakin anxiously, his voice apologetic. "In all the ways that matter, you left a long time ago, you know. You've barely lived here for a long time. With the war I figured it was a place to leave your stuff. I... I didn't..."

“I know.” Anakin cut him off, swiftly remembering all the times he ran off to Padmé immediately, hardly ever staying here with Obi-Wan to actually spend time together _outside_ of the war... No wonder his former Master felt neglected. “I was... distracted for a little while, but not anymore. It’s in the past.”

"How can you possibly say that!?" Obi-Wan barked a humorless laugh, shoving Anakin on the shoulder as a rebuke. "You moved in with her today."

“I—” Anakin stopped for a minute, frustrated that Obi-Wan knew him so well as to know exactly what he meant without him having to say it. “I _didn’t_ move in with her. I meant what I said earlier... it’s only temporary, and we’re _just_ friends.”

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, and he almost seemed to pout. The flush on his cheeks had never truly gone away, and he was still a bit drunk. "Why are you still lying to me? I thought we were done doing that."

“I’m telling the truth!” Anakin frowned, his eyes saddened by the strong accusation.

Obi-Wan tipped his head to the side, asking hesitantly, "Why didn't you before? Why would you now?"

“I guess I just... I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me. I understand why you would be, it was a violation of the code.” Anakin looked away, embarrassed and frustrated—none of this even _mattered_ anymore anyway, considering his relationship with Padmé had been _long_ over.

Obi-Wan hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly before letting go. "I could _never_ be disappointed in you Anakin, I wouldn't have been. I _understand,"_ His voice was painfully earnest. "I know what it's like to... to care about someone. I would have... I would have understood if you’d told me."

Anakin glanced over curiously, actively ignoring the heat radiating from his cheeks over the slightest touch. He wasn’t entirely sure where the question had come from, but before he could stop it, the words were falling from his lips. “Do you still love her? The Duchess of Mandalore?”

Obi-Wan gave him a baffled look. "What in the _Force_ makes you say that?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and reached for the mug. "No, Padawan, certainly not. I just... " He took a sip before making an offended look at the too-hot tea and setting it back down quickly. "I had feelings too, you know. I know how it can feel to have feelings..." He finished lamely.

“I’m sorry! I thought... I thought that’s what you were trying to imply!” Anakin’s cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. “She’s just... the only time I’ve seen you get so defensive around me when I asked. I assumed that maybe meant... _you know_. That you were involved?”

"That's... that's neither here nor there. It doesn't... It doesn't matter now." Obi-Wan scowled. "The specifics of why I have empathy are not... Whatever. _Relevant."_ He swallowed, and began absently tugging on his sleeves, looking away. "Do you still love her?"

“Honestly?” Anakin leaned back into the couch, letting his head relax back and chuckling to himself softly. “No, I don’t. She’ll always be my friend, but I’m not _in love_ with her anymore.” He wasn’t sure when or how it had stopped, but one day the romantic attachment was just... _gone._

Obi-Wan's face cracked into a grin. "Now you know how I feel about Satine!" He relaxed back into his seat too, looking satisfied. He shot Anakin a fond look. "I'm glad you figured it out."

Anakin smiled in return, his eyes flicking over Obi-Wan’s alcohol-flushed face. _How many did he have to drink again? Six? Seven?_ “Do you need to sleep? I don’t want you to be hungover in the morning. Maybe you should drink some water?”

"Hungover!" Obi-Wah scoffed. "Off _six_ drinks? I'm basically sober." He was _not_ , but was at least getting closer. 

At Anakin's raised eyebrow, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and reached for his mug, blowing on the tea dramatically before taking a long sip, throat gulping. He drank more than half at once, and set it back on the table with a thunk, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand and shooting Anakin a wry look. "I am _quite_ hydrated, thank you, dear one."

 _Dear one._

Anakin’s eyes snapped to Obi-Wan’s face, studying his expression. _Obi-Wan was drunk. He was just drunk. He didn’t mean anything by it. Of course he didn’t mean anything by it. Why would he?_ Anakin could practically feel his head spinning, and his cheeks were burning with sudden warmth. _The whole room felt too warm._ “I… I’m gonna get some water? I’ll be right back!” 

Obi-Wan watched Anakin hustle away with a bewildered look. "Alright, Padawan." He began with great deliberation pulling off his boots, letting out a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan with relief as they were removed. He smiled and dropped each one to the floor with satisfaction, putting his feet up on the table and happily wiggling his toes. "That's better..." 

Anakin swallowed nervously at the sudden.... _noises_. His mind rushed to the worst possible thoughts associated with Obi-Wan _moaning_. It was wrong. He _shouldn’t_ be thinking of his former Master like that, _especially when Obi-Wan would never reciprocate._ He squared his shoulders and strolled back from the kitchen casually, glass of water in hand. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to sleep?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him. "I assure you, I will sleep when I am tired. You don't need to put me in bed, Anakin."

“I was just trying to take care of you, Master.” Anakin frowned, setting down his glass. “If you don’t need my help, I could always just leave.” Was he bluffing? _Absolutely_.

Obi-Wan blinked at him blankly for a few moments before frowning suddenly too. "I don't like this," he stood up and shook his head as if to clear it. "You never have to take care of me, Anakin." He stepped closer, looking almost apologetic. "I should be taking care of you. That's how it's supposed to be. Not the other way around. I'm... I'm sorry you had to do this... find me. I'm sorry about a lot of things..."

“That’s not—“ Anakin pouted for a moment, deciding how he wanted to verbalize his thoughts. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, and Anakin said firmly, “We’re _equals_ now. If you’re always taking care of me, then who takes care of you? Believe it or not... you’re human too, Obi-Wan. I _want_ to take care of you. This is my choice.” He smiled softly, subconsciously bringing a hand up to Obi-Wan’s arm but stopping himself before actually making contact.

"Your choice?" Obi-Wan looked intently at him, his face suddenly pained. "Then why did you _leave,_ Anakin?" He gestured around sadly and took a shaky breath. "I don't _understand_ you. If you... if you did really want to..." He broke off and looked down, voice low. "Take care of me, you wouldn't have left. I needed..." He broke off, pressing his lips together and swallowing the rest of his words.

Anakin looked away from the hurt in Obi-Wan’s eyes, frowning instead at the wall. “I wanted to hurt you.” The words fell from his lips like the whining of a bitter youngling. “I know it’s wrong, but I just wanted you to feel some small semblance of what I felt. I was so _angry_ , and I wanted so badly for you to be hurt by it. It was a punishment.” He admitted. “I’m _sorry,_ Master.”

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was oddly thick. "I..." He seemed to run out of words, eyes full of emotion. "I'm sorry." He abruptly reached forward, drawing Anakin into an embrace, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry." 

It took Anakin a moment to adjust to the embrace, tears welling that he tried to blink away. Obi-Wan _never_ hugged him. “It’s... It’s okay.” Anakin whispered, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man tightly. Everything about the moment was _perfect—_ the way Obi-Wan held him, the way he _smelled_ as Anakin buried his face against the warm skin of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

Obi-Wan made a small, satisfied noise and leaned into the embrace, his hand absently stroking Anakin's back in a soothing gesture. He murmured, "Are you going to come back home?"

 _Home_. 

“I will,” Anakin sighed happily, his face never moving away from its position tucked into Obi-Wan’s neck. In fact, the taller man only seemed to cuddle in closer, enveloping Obi-Wan in his arms. “You are my home.” The truth escaped his lips before Anakin had any ability to stop them. _He shouldn’t say things like that... things that reveal how deep his attachment truly lay within his heart._

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin tighter, his voice filled with relief, "Thank the Force..." 

One of Obi-Wan's hands found its way into Anakin's hair, sliding up the back of his neck to grab his curls, fingers gently scratching. He pulled Anakin's head backwards so he could read the expression on his face, eyes flicking rapidly between Anakin's, trying to make him understand. He sounded far more sober than Anakin would have expected. "You took my home with you when you left, Anakin. You're..." His eyes involuntarily slid from Anakin's eyes down to his mouth and back up before murmuring. "You're my home too."

Anakin absolutely did not miss the heated glance down to his lips. He shouldn’t, but _oh did he want to_. It was something he’d secretly wanted for as long as he can remember. _Since when had Anakin ever been able to resist his impulses? Certainly not now, not when Obi-Wan was actually looking at him like that_. “I—” He broke off. 

_Kriff it._

Anakin lunged forward and captured Obi-Wan’s lips between his own, kissing him hard with all passion of years of pent up longing. 

There was a brief moment where Obi-Wan was tensed, shocked and frozen, a surprised word caught in his throat. His heart stuttered, and then began to pound. _Anakin was kissing him, Anakin’s lips were so soft, he smelled so good_. A rush of reckless energy swept through Obi-Wan, the overwhelming satisfaction of having Anakin so close, so near. He smiled into the kiss and pressed against Anakin, walking him backwards as he deepened the kiss, licking the soft skin of Anakin’s plush bottom lip to taste his skin. 

Anakin kissed him back, disbelieving. He thought that he was reacting properly, or at least he _assumed_ he was from the way Obi-Wan was continuing to kiss him... but his brain was to be stuck on an endless loop of ‘ _I can’t believe this is happening._ ’ Obi-Wan’s momentum pushed them forward, and Anakin's back hit the wall with a loud thump. The impact pulled Anakin from the moment, his brain snapping back to reality. “I—” Anakin pulled away from the kiss completely breathless. “You... you kissed me back?”

Obi-Wan gave him an affectionate look, his hands sliding to rest against the sides of Anakin's neck, his thumbs making gentle circles against his collarbones. "I did." He pressed another kiss against Anakin's lips and pulled his head back, raising an eyebrow. "Is that not what you wanted?"

“No... no! It is! It’s _definitely_ what I wanted... I just... never thought that you looked at me this way.” Anakin practically melted against the soft contact, his body pushing up further against Obi-Wan with each gentle touch. He blushed slightly and let out an awkward laugh. “I always thought I was just your annoying old Padawan who followed you around everywhere—” 

"—and _I_ always thought I was just your annoying old Master who followed you too," Obi-Wan cut him off and shrugged, smiling happily. He opened his mouth to speak again, and then appeared to think better of it, leaning back in and kissing Anakin hard, pulling him close. His mouth lingered for a long moment before moving to begin kissing down the long column of Anakin's neck, sucking gently on the soft skin. He sighed happily, breathing in the scent of _Anakin._ "Of course I looked at you, sweetheart. Once you were a Knight, anyway. Not before."

The soft, teasing pressure of Obi-Wan’s lips on the sensitive skin of his neck made Anakin absolutely weak in the knees, his body overwhelmed with arousal. “I-I don’t blame you... longer hair suits me much better.” He scrunched his nose, remembering how much he hated the Padawan haircut. He’d been through the roof with excitement when he could _finally_ grow his hair out.

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan pulled his face back from Anakin's neck, looking up at him wryly. "Your hair _was_ always the primary impediment." He tugged gently on Anakin's neck and tipped his head back at the couch, rolling his eyes. "Not the innumerable other very good _legitimate_ reasons we had to wait." 

“R-Right. _Those_ reasons.” Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, following Obi-Wan’s lead towards the couch. Before giving himself the chance to ramble further, Anakin kissed Obi-Wan again, pulling him down to the couch on top of him. Suddenly, they were touching—the entire length of their bodies were tangled up together, pressed together so close. 

Obi-Wan huffed out a breath, blinking in surprise. He pushed himself up, letting Anakin adjust to a more comfortable position before carefully laying back down on top of him, letting out a noise low in his throat when his hips pressed down and he rubbed the growing hardness of his own cock against Anakin's. 

"Is this alright, Anakin?" Obi-Wan peered intently into his eyes, desperate to make sure. "We can stop."

“I don’t want to stop, _please,”_ Anakin said quickly. _Obi-Wan was so near... how could Anakin possibly not want this?_ He tried to explain, “It feels nice to be so close, Obi-Wan, especially after—” 

_After I thought you were dead._

It wasn’t worth finishing the thought, not when Obi-Wan could already feel everything Anakin was experiencing through their rekindling bond. All Anakin could do was just kiss him again, a validation that Obi-Wan was really _here_ —alive and safe.

Obi-Wan nodded agreement and kissed Anakin back desperately. After a moment, he pressed him down, taking control of the kiss, his lips moving against Anakin’s with sweet pressure before licking into his mouth. 

Anakin moaned when their tongues tangled together, and the small noise makes Obi-Wan's hips jerk down, a spike of arousal making him achingly hard. He pulled his head back from the kiss, looking seriously into Anakin's eyes, instinctively rocking his hips and rubbing their hard cocks together. His voice came out husky and low. "I want you, Anakin. Very badly. Do you... Is that a thing you would want? Is that a thing you like?"

Anakin nodded quickly, his lips parted, his breathing fast and shallow. “Yes! Of course I do. Please, _Master,”_ He begged, his trembling hands going for the belt secured tightly around his waist, keeping his tabards in place—his excessive amount of clothing suddenly felt more restrictive and _hotter_ than it ever had before. 

Touching his belt, his hand brushed cool metal and he started, grimacing slightly at Obi-Wan’s confused look. “That... is an accident waiting to happen.” Anakin chuckled, removing his belt which held his lightsaber. It _would_ be his luck to ignite it by accident.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and scoffed, pushing back slightly to allow Anakin to begin undressing. His eyes followed Anakin's belt as it fell to the floor, and then his gaze snapped back to Anakin's chest. He tugged at Anakin's tabards, "Take these off, please."

“Yes, Master, but… I could ask the same thing of you.” Anakin raised his eyebrows and smirked, beginning to remove his tabards, his tunic, and under-tunic until he was left in nothing but his pants and boots. Obi-Wan hummed happily at him, his hands moving to touch each inch of skin as it was exposed, stroking gently. 

Obi-Wan then pulled at his own disheveled clothing, seeking the contact of skin on skin, removing tunics and tabards, and finally kissed Anakin again desperately. Anakin groaned against Obi-Wan’s lips, bucking his hips forward, seeking any friction he could find for his throbbing cock. 

Obi-Wan’s bare chest pressed against Anakin's, feeling the warmth of his skin and the flutter of his breath. Obi-Wan’s hips rocked lightly in return, moving in instinctive rhythm with Anakin’s needy movements, rubbing their cocks together. He abruptly paused and drew back, eyes flicking down to Anakin's gloved hand. "Can I see your hand?"

Anakin was lost in the feeling of being so close, their hard cocks rubbing together so _perfectly,_ when Obi-Wan’s words distracted him.

Anakin went still, looking at Obi-Wan warily. “What? Why would you want to see my hand? I… it’s _cold,_ Obi-Wan. It’s unpleasant.” Anakin frowned. _He kept the glove on for a reason—any time he was intimate with Padmé, she had made comments regarding the way metal felt against her bare skin._

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. _"I’ve_ never said anything about it, have I?” He kissed him gently, murmuring, “I like it, Anakin. It’s yours.”

“Well, no, you haven't said anything, but… I’ve never touched you like this before. I just... I don’t want it to be unpleasant.” Anakin sighed, he knew he'd been defeated the moment Obi-Wan kissed him once more. “Fine.” He pressed his lips to his Master’s temple before fumbling with the secured latches on his glove. The pressure seal released enough for Anakin to pull the leather fabric off his cybernetic arm.

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up as he took in the metal previously hidden beneath the glove. His fingers absently traced Anakin’s hard, cool wrist, marveling at the delicate machinery that made it move so smoothly. He wove his fingers through Anakin’s and squeezed tightly. “You’ve made so many improvements to it, Anakin. I hadn’t seen it for so long. It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Anakin whispered quietly, unsure how to react. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks, his face on _fire_ from the unexpected praise. No one had ever... _complimented_ his arm before like that. Anakin leaned back in for a heated kiss, digging his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hips so he could press his cock harder against his body. “Please, I want more.” 

Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss, his hand moving to run through Anakin's hair and grabbing gently, pulling his face back. "Patience has never been your strongest skill, has it, dearest." He moved to kissing down Anakin's throat, this time not stopping at the pulse point but continuing further down, sucking a row of small purple marks in the hollow between Anakin's collarbones. 

“N-No. Patience has always been overrated in my opinion, Master,” Anakin said shakily.

Obi-Wan hummed and moved further down, kissing and sucking gently on Anakin’s nipples and his stomach, moving slowly but steadily towards Anakin’s cock. Anakin whimpered, his body squirming endlessly under Obi-Wan’s lips. Anakin felt his breath hitch in anticipation when a steady hand reached the top of his pants and paused there.

Obi-Wan’s pupils were blown as he looked up, his fingers running over the skin of Anakin’s stomach, his eyes full of a question, "Can I..?"

Anakin shifted his hips and looked at Obi-Wan in _disbelief_ that the man even felt the need to ask. “Please! I mean—yes. Of course. I... I want you to.”

Obi-Wan gave him a crooked smile, his fingers sliding under Anakin’s pants and pulling them down. It was hardly the first time he’d seen Anakin naked, but it was definitely the first time he’s seen him hard, flushed, and panting for him like this. He looked _perfect_. 

Obi-Wan murmured, “Very good, Anakin” and then sucked saliva into his mouth, leaning down, letting his lips slide around the head of Anakin’s cock, and letting it slide down his tongue deeper into his mouth. 

Anakin inhaled sharply, watching as his own cock disappeared inch by inch within Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Obi-Wan,” he moaned, fingers of his left hand wrapping themselves through soft auburn hair.

Obi-Wan let out a satisfied hum at the taste of Anakin’s precome and his fingers came up to lightly stroke Anakin’s balls. Anakin instinctively bucked his hips forward before shooting Obi-Wan an apologetic glance for the sudden movement. 

Obi-Wan met his gaze with an amused expression, letting Anakin’s cock move smoothly deeper into his throat, taking the thrust without choking. He sucked for another long moment and then pulled his mouth off and gasped, one of his hands coming to quickly stroke Anakin’s spit-slicked cock as he caught his breath. His wrist twisted slightly, squeezing gently on the head as he said teasingly, “That feel alright, Padawan?”

“It’s amazing.” Anakin groaned, heat building in his core from each stroke. The tension was practically _begging_ for release as he watched Obi-Wan purposely twist his wrist once more. “I think—” Anakin didn’t finish his sentence. One more twist of Obi-Wan’s wrist, and he found himself moaning as he abruptly came all over Obi-Wan’s hand. Anakin looked up, cheeks flushing from heat and embarrassment.

“Very good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s tone was extremely satisfied as he licked Anakin’s come off his palm, eyes flicking over Anakin’s pink cheeks and pouting lips. “I liked seeing that, thank you for that, dear one.” His hips shifted uncomfortably. “Can I...” Obi-Wan’s fingers stroked along the soft skin of Anakin’s inner thigh. “Can I keep touching you?”

“Yes, please,” Anakin muttered breathlessly, his body still recovering from the sudden orgasm. “I… You can do whatever you want with me, Obi-Wan.” Anakin desperately wanted Obi-Wan to enjoy himself, to use Anakin’s body for his own personal pleasure. _“Whatever_ you need, Master.”

Obi-Wan moaned quietly at his words, his hips pressing down hard to get friction against the aching length of his cock. He swallowed and took a deep breath, pulling back and moving away. His voice came out rough, "Go lay down face down on my bed, Padawan. Take all your clothes off first, please."

“Yes, Master,” Anakin nodded quickly, squirming his way off the couch. He felt a swell of happiness and smirked at Obi-Wan before removing his boots and pants, strutting his way into Obi-Wan’s room. Obi-Wan watched fondly as Anakin left, eyes following and appreciating each inch of newly exposed skin. 

Once Anakin stepped away into his bedroom, Obi-Wan moved quickly to the 'fresher, grabbing some massage oil and a towel with a small, incredulous smile on his face. He was really _mostly_ sober now, but still felt a small thrill of exhilaration from being slightly out of control, slightly freer, slightly more _human_ than usual. It felt _so good._

Following Obi-Wan’s instructions, Anakin flopped down on the bed face down, burying his face in the scent of Obi-Wan’s soft blanket and taking a deep breath, feeling weak and exhilarated with anticipation. _Obi-Wan was going to touch him, touch him how he wanted him to, how he dreamed of. Obi-Wan was going to fuck him, and he couldn’t believe that.._.

Obi-Wan paused at the bedroom doorway for a long moment to simply appreciate the acres of bare golden skin of Anakin's back, the length of his strong limbs and the curve of his ass. He sent Anakin a wave of arousal as a greeting in the Force, making Anakin gasp and look back at the door. Obi-Wan smiled at his flushed face, his dark eyes. He walked closer, dropping the oil on the bed and grabbing Anakin's calves, spreading his legs as he pulled him backwards down the bed.

Anakin’s head snapped forward in surprise at being dragged, but he didn’t resist, allowing his long body to be adjusted in any way Obi-Wan saw fit. He whimpered slightly at the pressure on his sensitive cock as he was moved. He turned his head back around to watch Obi-Wan for a moment, his eyes landing on the outline of Obi-Wan’s hard cock in his pants. 

Anakin complained, “This is so not fair. Why do I have to be fully naked, and you don’t?” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “I want to see you too.” 

“Stop pouting,” Obi-Wan laughed, smacking a hand on Anakin’s ass and grabbing, his fingers digging into his skin, spreading him and exposing him. Obi-Wan's voice was full of teasing humor as his other hand came up to begin gently stroking the sensitive skin around Anakin’s entrance. “You want to see my cock, you little brat?” Anakin whimpered, squirming underneath Obi-Wan’s gentle touch, attempting to push his hips back in order to draw the man’s fingers in further. “I think you’re going to have to ask politely.” 

“Please, Obi-Wan. Please let me see you?” Anakin begged, very politely. “I want to, so badly, _please.”_

“Much better,” Obi-Wan murmured, taking his hands off Anakin’s body, smiling at the small, offended noise that Anakin made in response. “I can either touch you or unfasten my pants, Anakin, it’s hardly reasonable to expect me to do both at once.”

As his fingers touched his belt, Obi-Wan swallowed, suddenly slightly nervous at showing his cock and aware of being hypocritical in his nervousness. Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to touch him again, and turned himself around when he didn’t, looking for an explanation. 

He understood immediately and turned, sitting up on the edge of the bed and giving Obi-Wan a wide, infatuated smile. Obi-Wan swallowed and removed his pants quickly, straightening with a wary look.

Anakin read his eyes, and shook his head. “You have nothing to be nervous about, Master. I—look at you!” Anakin chuckled softly and trailed his eyes up and down Obi-Wan’s slim frame, feeling his cheeks flush at the size of Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Obi-Wan blushed crimson at his inspection, pushing Anakin’s legs apart and wrapping them around his hips in order to stand closer. He kissed Anakin hard, pouring all his unspoken apologies about the mission and promises for the future into the kiss, his hands coming up to tenderly cradle Anakin’s face.

Eventually Obi-Wan pulled back slightly, studying Anakin’s eyes, one of his hands straying down to the oil. He felt compelled to ask, just one more time, just to be sure—sure that this was really happening, that this was really all right. “Are you... are you sure you want this?”

Anakin rolled his eyes affectionately. “Yes, I’m _still_ just as sure as the first time I said I was. I’ve wanted this for a long time, Obi-Wan.” His hand beat Obi-Wan’s to the bottle of oil, inspecting it carefully. He raised an eyebrow curiously and handed it back, jealousy seeping through his tone. “How long have you had that?” 

“It’s not—“ Obi-Wan spluttered, grabbing it back defensively. “They gave it to me in the _kriffing_ halls of healing when they had to rebuild my quad muscle, do you remember that? I was supposed to massage it as part of my physical therapy, which I _did,_ mostly...” He trailed off, blushing even deeper. “It’s not what you think it is.”

“Good.” Anakin muttered, crossing his arms in a stubborn pout for a moment at the idea that Obi-Wan would have lube for someone else. His mood turned back to teasing, almost at once. 

_He wasn’t entirely done enjoying the blush on Obi-Wan’s cheeks._

Anakin leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Obi-Wan’s chest, his hands grabbing Obi-Wan’s hips so he could inch his body closer. After a moment, Anakin looked up with a smirk, looking directly into Obi-Wan’s eyes and asked innocently, “If it’s not what I think it is... then what are you planning on using it for exactly?” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, grabbing hold of Anakin’s wrists and pulling his hands off his hips. He swiftly crossed them behind Anakin’s back, crowding close and smiling down with fond satisfaction at the startled look in Anakin’s eyes. He squeezed Anakin’s wrists and then let go. “Keep these here, please, Padawan, and you’ll find out.”

“Yes, Master.” Anakin shut his mouth and nodded quickly, flustered. Obi-Wan pushed him back, and Anakin whimpered, obeying his silent command and laying himself back down on the bed, obediently keeping his wrists crossed behind him, supporting his lower back, tilting his hips and letting his legs splay open wide.

“Very good,” Obi-Wan murmured, his voice husky and low. “You look very good like this, Anakin.” He pushed Anakin’s legs open even wider and popped the top of the oil, coating his fingers. “I can’t wait to touch you, Anakin, make you feel good.” 

Obi-Wan’s slick fingers gently stroked the sensitive skin from Anakin’s balls back to his entrance, teasingly spreading the oil before pressing one finger in, watching Anakin’s face intently as he slowly and gently worked his finger inside deeper and deeper, sliding it in and out. 

“Do you like that?” Obi-Wan asked roughly. 

“Yes. Yes I like it! I-It feels so good.” Anakin groaned loudly, throwing his head back against the soft bed, the sensations already bringing his cock to it’s previous full hardness. He begged, “Can I have more now? Please, I promise I can handle it. I know I can.”

“Patience, patience, patience,” Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, working in another finger and beginning to fuck Anakin with them more quickly, making Anakin whine. 

Obi-Wan used his other hand to dispense oil directly onto Anakin’s hard cock, rubbing it slowly and gently while his fingers sped up, opening Anakin up and preparing him to take his cock. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Anakin’s tight body was making Obi-Wan feel almost dizzy with arousal, his cock aching without contact. “Nearly there, sweetheart.”

Feelings of pleasure and anticipation swirled through their shared bond, Anakin’s shields almost entirely down. He groaned again in frustration, “I’ve been plenty patient!” 

Obi-Wan only fucked him harder with his fingers in response, and Anakin let out a shaky breath, his eyes squeezing shut. He rocked his hips, fucking himself back down on Obi-Wan’s fingers seeking _that_ spot... but it wasn’t enough. _He wanted Obi-Wan’s cock. He needed Obi-Wan, he needed him._ Anakin began to ramble desperately, glistening droplets of sweat lining his forehead, “Please, Obi-Wan, I don’t want to wait any longer. I want you to fuck me _right now.”_

“I suppose you did say please,” Obi-Wan said in a falsely casual voice. He pulled his fingers out and let go of Anakin’s cock, reaching back for the lube. “You may move your hands, Anakin. I want to see you stroke your cock as I fuck you, understand?” 

He didn’t wait for Anakin’s acknowledgement, but instead focused on slicking his cock, exhaling sharply as he spread the oil on himself. Obi-Wan rested the head of his cock at Anakin’s entrance, taking a prolonged moment to appreciate the anticipation of finally, finally getting what he’d wanted so badly and for so long—and then slowly began to press the tip inside.

Anakin gasped in relief, feeling himself open up for Obi-Wan’s large cock. Any small unpleasant burn he experienced was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure of feeling so full— _he was full of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan was actually fucking him._ Anakin moaned, “Thank you… You feel so good, Obi-Wan.” He began to stroke himself as instructed, lips slightly parted.

Obi-Wan swept his attention through Anakin, checking through the Force on how he was feeling as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside with each thrust. He tried to be smooth, be gentle, be delicate—but he couldn’t stop until he’d sunk every inch of his cock inside. He murmured lowly, “You’re taking it so well, Anakin, sweetheart, you’re taking my cock so well, I _knew_ you would.”

Anakin whined acknowledgement and Obi-Wan fucked forward hard, groaned loudly as finally Anakin took it all—their hips slapped together, and Obi-Wan paused for a moment, eyes sliding shut as he was overwhelmed by the heat and pressure surrounding his cock. _Anakin was so tight, so perfect around his cock_.

Obi-Wan panted, eyes moving from Anakin’s ass back up to his eyes, looking into them deeply as he began slowly to side in and out, fucking him more and more assertively. “You feel so good to me, Anakin, you’re so perfect, you feel perfect around me.” Anakin nodded, his eyes wide, and Obi-Wan fucked him faster, his pace speeding up, watching with satisfaction as his hard thrusts jolted Anakin’s entire body. “Thank you, Anakin, you’re being so good for me, taking my cock, letting me fuck you.”

Anakin whimpered, the fervent praise making him feel lightheaded—making him feel incredible, _wanted_. The room quickly filled with moans, and the harsh sound of their breathing mixed with the quick, rhythmic slaps of their hips meeting repeatedly. 

Obi-Wan swiftly hooked his hands under Anakin’s legs, picking them up and resting his calves over his shoulders and grabbing his hips, adjusting the angle until he began pounding his cock against a spot that made Anakin whine loudly. Obi-Wan smirked when he found it, intentionally stroking against the sensitive area over and over, thrusting in hard, his breathing fast and his expression focused.

“Obi-Wan, yes, _right there,_ please!” Anakin cried out. He stroked himself faster, heat building in his core once more, twisting his wrist towards the head of cock. His own rhythm grew more and more sporadic the closer he felt to reaching another orgasm.

Obi-Wan fucked him harder, eyes on Anakin’s hands. “Are you going to come again, Anakin? Are you going to come on my cock? Come while I fuck you? I’d love that, love you to come again, please, Padawan, come...”

Anakin cried out loudly, completely ignoring the voice in his head warning that someone else in the Temple could possibly hear them. “Yes, M-Master. I’d love for you to come too, please.” _I want to be useful for you, to make you feel good._

Anakin made desperate eye contact with Obi-Wan just as he twisted his wrist one last time–his left hand gracing over the sensitive tip of his cock before he came all over his hand, groaning lowly. 

Obi-Wan murmured encouragement to him, “Yes, perfect, _come_ , just like that.” He moaned in appreciation as Anakin’s body tightened around him, and Obi-Wan’s thrusts sped up, fucking him through it. 

Anakin’s hips arched up from the orgasm, body clenching up before relaxing completely, letting Obi-Wan use his body just as he liked. He smiled a goofy, infatuated smile up at Obi-Wan as he took his cock, and Obi-Wan smiled back at his expression. 

He was so close to coming too, his strokes growing sloppier and more forceful. His hands gripped tightly on Anakin’s hips as he slammed in one last time, thrusting his cock hard, pushing all the way in—the friction of Anakin’s tight body suddenly becoming enough to pull him over the edge. 

Obi-Wan groaned, his head tipping forward as he came, spilling deep inside Anakin, filling him up with his come. He let out a long, shaky breath and met Anakin’s eyes, incredulous at the strength of his orgasm. His voice came out lazy and low, “Are you alright, dear one?”

“I’m more than alright.” Anakin grinned, relaxing back against the bed and ignoring the mess all over his hand, as well as whatever future mess would follow as soon as Obi-Wan pulled out. They needed to shower, but he was feeling far too lazy at that particular moment. He sighed, his thoughts beginning to race again. “What happens after this?” Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan curiously, a vulnerability behind his eyes. “Between you and me...”

Obi-Wan gave him a confused look as he pulled out, his hand absently grabbing the towel. He began cleaning them both up, wiping Anakin’s hands clean first. “I thought we agreed you were moving back?”

Anakin frowned, “Well, yeah, but that’s not _exactly_ what I meant.” He felt a swell of dread. _What did that have to do with being in a relationship? He’d been living with Obi-Wan for over a decade, and they’d never slept together before. Had Anakin just interrupted this situation wrong? Was it nothing more than sex?_ He shook his head. “I… never mind. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t...” Obi-Wan said quickly, frowning at the fluctuation of Anakin’s mood in the Force. “I don’t know what you’re thinking but please don’t be upset... I don’t want that.” He shook his head and swallowed nervously. “I... Anakin... I _love_ you. I’ll do anything you want, be anything you want, anything you’ll let me be—I just want you... I just want you here.” His voice trailed off, his heart pounding. “I need you to come back more than anything.”

Anakin softened his gaze, overwhelmed by the confession—by Obi-Wan’s _attachment_ to him. He replied earnestly. “I love you too, more than anything.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with incredulous joy at Anakin’s returned confession, and Anakin felt himself send a strong swell of affection for him in the Force. _For so long, he had thought that his Master was the perfect Jedi, following the code with little to no mistakes at all. He was always such an incredible Jedi..._

Anakin looked hesitantly into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I’m just _scared_ , Obi-Wan. What if the Council finds out? You’ve been a Jedi your whole life. I don’t want you to get expelled because of me, and in the middle of the war? Even though we’re needed right now, they would expel us out of spite and you know it.”

Obi-Wan’s face fell and he looked away, not trying to deny Anakin’s words. He tossed the dirty towel into the laundry and sighed. “The Council is wrong, Anakin, wrong about this and would be wrong about us. It’s none of their business. I’m... I’m willing to hide because of the war but... _Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan looked at him seriously, “Just because I _have_ always been a Jedi doesn’t mean I _will_ always be one. If you say the word, I would leave the Jedi Order. The war has...” He sounded exhausted, and he lay down hard next to Anakin, rolling to wrap an arm across his chest and lay close, resting his head in the hollow of Anakin’s neck. Anakin pulled him closer, holding him tight. 

After a long quiet moment, Obi-Wan murmured, “Kadavo was... hard for me. I’m very... _tired_... anyway.” He seemed to be struggling to say what he really meant, and huffed in frustration before trying again. “I can’t do this without you. I can’t do it alone. If they expel us, then we’ll find some other way to help, alright?” He squeezed Anakin reassuringly.

_The Council is wrong, Anakin..._

_If you say the word, I would leave the Jedi Order._

Anakin just stared in disbelief. If someone had told him that one day _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ would offer to leave the Jedi Order for him—to be with _him!—_ Anakin would have never believed it one bit. It felt utterly surreal to hear the words he’d been thinking for years! 

_The Council is wrong._

The validation had Anakin grinning from ear to ear. However, the smile soon faded when Obi-Wan reminded him of Kadavo, and the realization of what a horrible friend he had been to Obi-Wan weighed heavily on his heart. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry... I was so focused on the war, and what you had done to me that I never once sat back to ask if you were okay. I… I made everything about me again, and just assumed you were fine.” Anakin sighed, cuddling closer to Obi-Wan. “If you want to talk about... I promise I’m here to listen.”

Obi-Wan gave him a surprised look. “Thank you, Anakin. I...” he cleared his throat awkwardly and pressed his forehead into Anakin’s neck for a moment before pulling back, voice uncomfortable. “I wasn’t fine. I’m still not... it’s still hard. I have nightmares, where I see the faces of the Togruta who they killed because I tried to help them. I see the faces of the others left alive, see their hatred, their resentment. It was...” He broke off, unable to continue.

Anakin looked at him sadly, rage boiling through his blood for what Obi-Wan had to endure while he was stuck with the Queen, completely unable to help. _Did Rex feel this way too? Had Anakin just turned a blind eye to both of them when they needed someone?_ He reassured Obi-Wan, cuddling him close. “It’s not fair, I know, but there’s nothing you could have done. They _wanted_ to break you, and it isn’t your fault that those Togruta died. It’s the _slavers_ ,” Anakin spat the word slavers and then sighed. “I’m so sorry, how can I help you?”

Obi-Wan smiled at him fondly. “You’re already doing it, Anakin. Thank you.” He squeezed him again and then let him go, pushing back and standing up with a sigh. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He looked back at Anakin, his smile lingering on his lips. “I wouldn’t mind company.”

Anakin nodded with a smile, standing up to follow Obi-Wan into the bathroom. “Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I can crash on the couch until I get my stuff back, if that’s what you want?”

Obi-Wan gave him an amused look, turning on the water with the Force and letting it heat up. “There is no need for _crashing_ on the couch.” He said the word _crashing_ with distaste. “You can sleep with me _in bed,_ Anakin.” He started and seemed to remember something important. “I do have an extra toothbrush, which you must use, dear one.”

Anakin exhaled hard and rolled his eyes, following Obi-Wan into the shower to get clean. 

_He was home_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Say hi on our tumblrs! [whohatessand](https://whohatessand.tumblr.com) and [intermundia](https//intermundia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
